If they had Won
by OnehitWonder7777777
Summary: Nothing belongs to me. At Season 2 there was a risk of only having one Guardian species. Let's play with the results of that!
1. Apocalypse

If they had Won

The destruction of the V.E.T.O's Libra made it so Angels and Devils could touch without rupturing the fabric of reality. The Comet of Destiny was passing over the Earth and ready cleanse the Earth. Generals Cassidy and Kurbral's for winning the eternal war of Good and Evil would be complete. Life from that night on would have only one, no longer the other.

Lying in chains Raf prayed that the entire species of Devil would not be vanquished. She knew the Earthly Ones needed destruction once in a while to balance the peace.

The other half of her heart wanted to stare at her Devilish love for the rest of their immortal lives. Sulfus was beguilingly beautiful; capable of any cruel thing and more amazingly capable of incredible nobility too. She adored him from the tip of his horns to the ends of his five-pointed-star face-tattoo.

"Raf." He said in a jagged whisper. Despite the chains he reached to grab her hand. The Angel reached forward to curl her fingers around his.

"Sulfus." She said genuinely happy; in that moment it was only them. They were alone to look at one another and dared feeling their wonder for each other.

Raf pulled her exhausted body closer to Sulfus' face. She kept on hand in his and the other under his cheek. He wad upside down from her as they lay. Sulfus was perfect from every angel. She knew him at his best, and the absolute worst, and Raf fell into deeply into his honey yellow eyes.

"My darling." Raf said easily with a smile.

"My love." Sulfus said as effortlessly. His face was rarely soft but in the hopeless moment they were together and he held nothing back. His eyes loved her, she fell into his eyes and all over again in love with him again in their last seconds staring.

Raf said one last prayer before lowering her eyelids. His warm hand on her cheek and around her fingers was exactly where he needed to be.

The Angel heard yelps and screams in her darkness. Her face and hand became cold and empty. Raf opened her eyes and Sulfus was gone.

"Yes! Finally! We can bring paradise back to the humans!" General Cassidy exclaimed in triumph.

"My colleague…" Professor Arkhan said with a hand over his eyes. His glasses had fallen into the clouds.

"You are a lunatic!" Mikki screamed and flew to the Angel General. "You've ruined everything!"

"Child, I just made your life a whole lot easier." Cassidy said with arrogance reserved only for the very old.

"No. You've doomed us all." Raf said as her heart disintegrated. The blonde Angel stood up, despite the agony in her legs and wings. She felt the strength from her Prism Heart and for the first time controlled the energy into her palms.

Raf aimed for her target and took a shot. Purple lightning blasted from her index finger and pushed every Angel near by miles away.

Cassidy screamed in anguish. She felt her halo melt down her head.

"What's in heaven's name have you done!?" The General demanded, tears down in face.

"You wiped out our sister species. Maybe we didn't need so many of them but this crime is crueler than anything they could've ever done!" Raf's voice began solidly then broke into shrieks.

"Raf! Sweetheart!" Sweet said as she hugged Raf's shaking body.

Urie hugged her from the other side. "We can't drop down to her level of madness!"

Raf trembled, "To know an Angel could hate so strongly….to never…."

The curly haired Angel held tighter to her dropping friend.

"My darling….my dah…"

The pink-haired Angel cried for her friend's pain. Raf was worse than heartbroken, she was falling to pieces and loosing her grip.

"The Earthly Ones need bad decisions in their lives." Raf said as her prism powers grew in her hands. "My duty is to them. I knew how true darkness thought. He could… For him, for every Devil…"

Raf grabbed onto her halo and felt it combust in her hands. Around her friends and other Angels gasped and shrieked. Raf felt her wings loose their glow and saw the shards of crystal halo drop through the clouds.

"I will be Fallen Angel for every sin needed. I swear on this wicked night." Raf coldly said, expanding her grey wings.

If they had Won

The destruction of the V.E.T.O's Libra made it so Angels and Devils could touch without rupturing the fabric of reality. The Comet of Destiny was passing over the Earth and ready cleanse the Earth. Generals Cassidy and Kurbral's for winning the eternal war of Good and Evil would be complete. Life from that night on would have only one, no longer the other.

Lying in chains Sulfus didn't care that he was defeated. He didn't care if his people were in danger or his enemies getting an undeserved fate.

"Raf." Sulfus said with absolute joy.

Pure loveliness, Raf did everything Angel thing right, some other fun un-Angely things and the things most hypocrite Angels never bothered. She was one hell of a woman and Sulfus was crazy about her.

"Sulfus." She said with gentle affection and blue diamond eyes.

The Devil dragged his bruised bones and the chains to cross the space between him and his true love. He held her kind smile in his hand and let the fire slid through his veins.

"My darling." Raf said, she was starlight bright. Sulfus hated adorable petnames but Raf owned him balls and chain. He loved the short leash.

"My love." Sulfus promised her, he knew he hadn't said it enough before the end of the world. He knew he wanted to hear her say it more and more so he could tell Raf again and again.

Raf's radiant smile was the last thing he saw before he closed his eyes. He heard the Devils around him roar and screech. Sulfus curled his empty fist. Raf, all the Angels in Creation, and Raf had disappeared.

"Come my brethren! Chaos shall now rule tonight and for all!" General Kubral yelled with raised hands.

"Let's start with your death!" Sulfus said zooming to grasp Kurbal's neck.

The adult Devil was three-times his size and Sulfus used every ounce of his extinguished might to strangle the General.

"I would've taken out every Angel in my sight if you had asked- I would've done it gleefully! I would've demolished every saint and halo-head in Creation if you had left her be! Only her!" Sulfus yelled, his eyes popping out of his head.

Kubral pushed him off with one swipe. The young Devil fell into the arms of his friends Cabiria and Kabale.

"Sulfus, stop it!" Cabiria begged as she held him tight.

"Yeah, this is what we've always wanted! Be happy!" Kabale said, denying how much she would miss teasing the goofy Angels.

"Delusional! We'll burn the Earth to ash and there will be nothing left to ever tempt!" Sulfus yelled, grinding against his friends' restraints.

"The boy is right." Professor Temptel said with sorrow. "You've cursed us all, Kubral."

"Ingrates!" Kurbral screamed before grabbing the furious Sulfus by the face. "I will break you into a solider and you will fulfill your potential for real ruination."


	2. Heaven Won't Take Me Back

Heaven Won't Take Me Back

Season 2 of Angel's Friends MY WAY!

The sunshine in Angie Town was always spring-time bright and cozy. Just enough clouds in the sky for shade and just enough breeze to run through a loose robe. The streets were cleans, the wings and halos radiated and every citizen had reason to smile.

Raf would miss her childhood home very much. Today was the day she left for Earth to go to the Golden School, a place Angels and Devils learned to be good/ bad guardians. Raf liked her school life, she liked the idea of seeing new Earthly ones to protect and influence for the better. Yes, she was a good Angel Student who made her professors and friends proud.

Their halos were going to spin when Raf told them she was giving it all up.

For the entire summer she thought it through and accepted the sacrifices. She would risk changing her species and becoming mortal to achieve what she admitted to wanting most; a life with the Devil she adored.

The semester before Raf had fallen in love with her assigned Devil adversary Sulfus. He was arrogant, impulsive, temperamental and a complete pain in the wings. Raf was crazy about him. The good news was he shared their feelings and they promised to talk about the change as soon as they returned to the Golden School. He lived in Match City and neither could visit or communicate with one another from their homes so they had to wait for this day.

Raf made her decision. What was left to discuss was when and how they would explain it to their professors, friends and families. Every other Angel in creation hated every other Devil and vise versa and would at best be coldly indifferent. That conversation would be the hardest part. The easy part she imagined was fighting, kissing and living with Sulfus for the rest of her short human life.

On the morning of her departure Raf threw off her cover and spun in the air. She smiled goofily thinking about seeing her Devil again. Her ladybug familiar Cox buzzed in her ear that she was early with time to spare.

Raf hummed an old hymn about the glory of Angels holding hands in harmony. The old lyricists would've never imagined she changed some lines to fit in 'red star tattoo' and 'I melt for your fangs on my tongue'.

She was packing her sporty clothes and knee-high boots while a bat hung in the corner of her room. Cox did notice it and buzzed in Raf's ear to turn around.

"Oh. Hello little creature, I've never seen one of you fly above the clouds like this before." Raf said in a friendly voice, wondering what Angel could have a bat as a familiar.

The bat flew down to Raf's face. The red eyes of the creature mesmerized Raf, bracelets dropped from her hands. Cox buzzed aggressively to cease the bat but got caught in the hypnosis as well.

The bat extended its limbs and became a wing-humanoid. Her wings were feathery but a dark argyle. She dressed like a Devil but was missing horns.

"Blonde hair, blue eyes, firm abdomen; typical Angel girl." The girl said unimpressed. She placed her long nails on Raf's shoulders and they disappeared from Angie Town.

The room was cold and moist. Raf's eyes were closed but she could feel the darkness. The angel opened her eyes and found herself in a small room with a barred door. She stood up and felt a tug. She realized her hands were chained to the wall.

Raf did not panic, panic kept her from thinking. She observed her surroundings, had no idea how long she'd been there but her insides were strained. She was hungry and strangely tired from sleeping. Not panic, justifiable anger.

The Angel raised her chained arms and faced her palms to the jail's door. Thanks to a devilish influence she had learned to shoot robin's egg blue fireballs. The flames had no effect.

"Oh, I see you're up." The stranger said behind the other side of the bars.

"What is going on here! Who chains up an Angel? There is a special place in Hell for this!" Raf exclaimed.

"Testy for a holy one, aren't you?" The girl said, her eyes were red and a strand of green hair hung in her face.

"Let's start with who are you?" Raf asked, she tried to cool down her temper with deep breathes.

"There are those good manners. Hello, Raf, my name is Blu and you've been abducted to help with a cause." Blu said as easy as which aisle to find candy.

Raf began and choked on many words before saying, "This is insane! My professors and friends will notice I'm missing! How did you even get me down here!"

"Let's say my talents in personable. As for your angel friends, well…" Blu looked at the ground between them. A swirling grey portal opened and showed a scene in front of the Golden School.

Raf's friends, Uri, Mikki and Sweets were trading insults with the Devils (Kabiria, Cablae and Gas) as usual. There was a Raf standing behind them; weirdly she had a streak of white in her hair and was standing behind her friends. Raf usually stood in front to at least tell each group to quit the jokes and remain on task.

Suflus flew in on a hellish motorcycle. He burned Raf's friends with zingers but only smiled and whispered to the imitation Raf. Imitation Raf expressionlessly shrugged him off and told her friends they should join her in the library. Sulfus's jaw dropped and watched her float away from him.

 _Wrong, wrong, wrong, I would never do that!_ Raf thought as she watched Sulfus' confused and jilted face.

"Why the face? The research said you were always a diligent student." Blu, waving her hand and making the portal disappear. "It also said you had a super ability under your halo that could annihilate like an atom bomb."

Raf's eyes widened. Her Prism Fly, a power she only used in extreme emergencies to protect her loved ones. Raf narrowed her face to Blu, "I'm not a weapon at your disposal!"

"You have a choice to willingly experiment with your power, while conscious, or I'll play with you unconsciously." Blu said, "If being awake isn't nice enough I might have someone to convince you."

More chains wrapped around Raf, confining her wings. Blu opened the door and unlocked the chain to the wall. In her present state she couldn't fight Blu so Raf stoically walked with Blu out the prison.

They were in a cave, slightly altered to have an interior room. There was a floor, two throne and a glass case. The thrones had two soilders wearing helmets. The grey color scheme and armored wings concealed what kind of creatures they were. Angel, Devil or mystery monster like Blu?

Raf was curious but not afraid of them. What stopped her heart was seeing Angelie, Raf's birthmother, asleep in the transparent coffin.

"Mother!" Raf ran toward her but was held back by Blu's grip on the steel.

"Yes, Raf, this is your mother. Saint Angelie." The armored, slightly shorter figure said.

"Saint?" Raf repeated. That made sense. Raf had a birthmark like a human and Saints were humans so gifted they were blessed by Angels. That would explain why Angels adopted Raf after her mother disappeared.

Her adoptive parents were great Angels and she loved them, but Raf wondered what was her biological relative like in person. What were the reasons for her leaving her daughter and did it connect with Raf's own gifts.

"Saint Angelie did many amazing things in her lifetime. Years ago we tried pursuding her to assist in our goals. She would not budge. She froze herself in defiance." The taller figure said.

Raf could've cried, she felt more like screaming- "We are not your tools! You can't kidnap people!"

"Young one, succeed where your mother failed and we'll release both of you." The shorter figure stated.

"Like I could ever believe a promise from you!" Raf said, she tried to reach inside her cells to bring out the power she needed to destroy and escape.

She was strained but did feel her energy change as she glowed blue. She pulsed her muscles and broke out the chains. She shot a blast of pure energy at Blu and her captors as she flew to her mother. Raf's fists slammed against the glass and cause the faintest of cracks.

From behind Blu grabbed her neck and pushed her head to the glass. Blu did this three times until she felt Raf go limp and the glowing ceased.

The armored figure brushed their broad shoulder, slightly chiseled from Raf's shot. "That was a first step. Put in some sustenance and let her rest. By tomorrow we'll try to reason with her."

"Fiery for an Angel, you think the rumors are true? Her changes may be effects from a certain… friend?" The shorter armored figure suggested.

"Blu, continue stalking the clone. The more we learn about her surroundings the more we'll learn what controls this firestick."

I don't work for you, Blu thought, but since she did desire their assistance in her own plans Blu would do as they suggested.


	3. Everything I Have

Heaven Won't Take Me Back

Blu would spy on the Golden School for reports on how Raf's friends and peers reacted to the clone Raf. The Angels assumed she was trying to make up for the disturbances of last semester. Raf was put on trial for breaking their VETO Law by kissing a Devil. This was a fact the Angels denied every day.

The Devil Raf kissed did not like this 'new' Raf. She was all business and barely seemed to care about the welfare of her Earthly Ones.

Blu would watch the clone and Sulfus the most. The rumors were being confirmed; Sulfus unashamedly flirted with the Angel-clone, angrily accused the Angel-clone, pleaded with her to near begging. Blu couldn't imagine why such a good-looking Devil would intensely care about one girl. Blu admitted she'd never been in love before and she admitted to envying the way Sulfus stared at clone Raf. Even if she wasn't his Angel he looked at her like she was the only person left in the universe.

In the cave the armored villains probed Raf with every torture they knew. She was immortal so she healed fast and couldn't die; all the bruising felt worse for that.

 _Raf, stay strong and do not antagonize these monsters,_ Angelie said from her glass coffin. Raf did posses a telekinesis gift when she switched on that piece of her mind.

She used her extra ear to read the plans of Kubral and Cassidy. They were Generals of their respective species' armies in a war long before the VETO was placed. The VETO was a peace agreement to end feuding and allow the Devils and Angels to live separately. They didn't like this law. Raf wanted the VETO destroyed so she could embrace Sulfus. Raf knew the Generals wanted to dissolve him and every Devil in Creation or on the other wing, every Angel. Madness.

Raf would keep her Prism Fly sealed inside as it protected all those she cherished and the innocents (and not so innocents) she didn't want to cease existing.

In her mind Raf named the villains Gluten Kubral and Splinter Cassidy. These were small annoyances in the human world that amused Raf. As they pulled the last knife from her back she spit sapphire blood and said,

"You know this is starting to feel nice, like a spa day."

Splinter pulled up Raf's already swollen face. "You could be serving your people! Saving the Terrestrials from evil forever!"

"Necessary evil. I wish I could lessen the dark confusions Devils cause but I'd never want to lose what they provide either! The Terrestrials would've never evolved past living like animals if a Devil hadn't exposed something new-"

A blade in the throat silenced Raf. Of course the pierce was excruciating but to her last breath she would stand for the whole, real world instead of their empty fantasy.

"What are we teaching this generation? They have no idea how we struggled with you Devils!" Splinter said to Gluten as he pulled his blade from Raf's neck.

"This Angel aggravates me, for weeks we've pushed her and not even a sparkle like from the first day" Gluten growled.

"You need a new approach." Blu said appearing from behind a stalagmite. "Raf can take physical pain but she can't take mental stress. I've read her diary, I've observed her friends and the rumors were true about her bond with a Devil named Sulfus."

Despite being drained and broken Raf raised her upper half when they mentioned his name. She couldn't speak, only gurgled and spit blood as a warning to stay away from her loved ones.

Blu felt a tiny bit of sympathy for her crippled hostage. Even at her weakest state she glared at the villains at the slightest mention of her Devil.

"He's noticed the clone doesn't act exactly like this Raf and the others are getting suspicious." Blu informed Gluten and Splinter.

"Blu this is….useful." Gluten said in a pleased groan.

In the Golden School the clone Raf sat in a classroom with chairs arranged in a circle. In three of the chairs were the Angels Uri, Sweets and Mikki. In the other four chairs were the Devils Sulfus, Cabale, Kabiria and Gas. Gas was chewing on the cupcakes Sweets brought for the intervention.

"Excuse me, but who invited you goats to this meeting?" Sweets asked as the plump Devil took her baked goods.

"Free food." Gas said.

"Nothing else to watch." Kabiria said holding up a horned-smartphone.

"I love Raf, too." Sulfus said with his arms crossed. The Angels gasped and covered their lips while the Devils gagged.

"Sulfus! We agreed that kiss was caused by an evil spider bit to your brain!" Cabale said with a hand to her leather-cladded stomach.

"I don't care what anyone thinks but her," Sulfus said pointing to the Clone Raf. "Tell us what the hell is wrong with you!"

"Okay, please dial that back. Raf, you're in a safe space. We all care what happens to you," Uri said gesturing to the nodding Angel.

"We just want to know why you've been acting so….icy lately." Mikki said.

"I've been doing my duty as an Angel. I'm perfect." Clone Raf stated.

"Who turned you into a statue! Who is it!?" Sulfus demanded, gritting his teeth.

"Sulfus." Urie warned, she was an Angel and a lady but had an inkling to slap the back of his horned head.

"He's asking a simple question." Cabale said in her friend's defense, though she didn't see why he bothered in the first place.

"I am working efficiently and without a minute of waste. Well, except for now." Clone Raf dispassionately said.

"You read about the Terrestrials but barely look at them, your smiles are fake and when we're in the challenge room you're just going through the motions. Now it's like you don't care about anything." Sulfus stated all the concerns he had for her in the past weeks.

"Got a lock of her hair under your pillow too?" Kabiria asked drily.

"This is our mission to work side by side but we don't have to like each other, Devil." Clone Raf stated.

"I want my Raf back!" Sulfus yelled, standing up and kicking his chair.

"I hate to say this but for once I agree with Sulfus." Mikki said and placed her hand on Raf's, "Please tell us what's going on with you."

"I am fine. In my sights the rest of you are slacking, good for the Devils but pity for the Angels. " Clone Raf said, pushing away Mikki's hand and walking towards the door.

Sweets' lip trembled and Mikki grumbled 'you're the pityparty'.

Sulfus landed before Clone Raf and blocked the doorway with arms spread out.

"Raf wouldn't insult her friends, even if they are boring airheads." The Devil said, glaring at Clone Raf's half closed eyes.

 _They're growing too aware, I must think of something before my masters' plan is ruin,_ Clone Raf thought.

Sulfus studied dull glass that was once blue fire. This Raf's eyes were glass like a doll's eyes. Before when she looked at him her eyes were a glistening with excitement, a little fury, and an eclipsing amount of affection. This Raf's face suddenly switched onto sadness and began to leak.

"I'm just trying to be the good Angel, and it's never enough for anyone." Clone Raf whined. The Angels ran up to her and created a group hug.

The Devil girls groaned and slouched in their chairs.

"Gross!" Cabale said sticking her finger down her mouth.

Kabiria sneered, "Pathetic."

"What is this, ceviche?" Gas asked as he chewed on the salad Sweets made.

"Yes, but I used tofu instead of shrimp." Sweets said around Mikki's shoulder.

"Oh come on! Raf isn't needy like this! She's insecure about being called weak, it would take a way longer time admitting it out loud!" Sulfus said in aggravation.

"You've got a lot of opinions, Devil, but did you ever think Raf is reacting this way to get over the wicked things you did to her last semester?" Urie said, even if she agreed with Sulfus on Raf's personality change she didn't like hearing his claims on her.

"By the Horns of a Thousand Devils, am I going crazy?!" Sulfus yelled, fists hitting the doorframes, denting the metal. He stormed out of the room with his friends yelling after him.

Sulfus walked out of the Golden Schol and flew over the building. _This is not happening, Raf resisted her true feelings for me but they wouldn't disappear,_ Sulfus thought. _I use to think it was just her good character that made her protective and friendly but her eyes could never lie to me. Across a room, in a different dimension, face to angry face her eyes were at their most alive when she looked at me. That dead fish the Angels are hugging is not the Raf I fell for._

"You can see what the others cannot." A stranger in the sky said, Sulfus turned around to see a girl with argyle wings smiling at him.

"Who the hell are you?" Sulfus asked, she looked wicked but didn't have horns. What a freak.

"Hello Sulfus, my name is Blu. Stay calm, but you are right about that Angel, she is not Raf but an imposter."

"What." Sulfus deadly asked.

"You never believed for a second that your Angel would completely stop loving you." Blu said, putting a hand delicately to her chin.

"It's not that crazy, being together is against all the rules and Raf worried we would be miserable in the long run." Sulfus said, he didn't know where this Blu girl came from but Raf still loving him was the only fact that reasoned with the Devil.

"But didn't you both decide you'd rather be miserable together?" Blu said, this information she gathered from reading Raf's diary and was confirmed with Sulfus' pleads with the Clone Raf.

Sulfus flew up to the girl, his sharp teeth barred. "What kind of wacko stalker are you?"

"I know your life hasn't made sense recently but please trust me, I can reunite you with your Angel." Blu said.

Sulfus wanted his Angel back more than anything else but he couldn't trust some rando freak, "Prove the Raf at the intervention isn't the real Raf first. But I swear, if you hurt a feather on her wings-"

Blue put a hand up, "Noted, Sulfus. Here is my proof."

The ladybug Cox buzzed out of Blu's hand. Sulfus cupped his hands as a landing for the wobbling bug. The designs of the spots made a diamond and smelled like Angel-made protein bars.

Sulfus shook with fury and quietly asked, "What is going on?"

"If you want to know you have to do exactly what I say."

After hearing the condition Sulfus demanded Blu follow him in the school as they flew back down into the Golden School. Cabale had a bubbling black foam potion in her hands and was trying to climb over Sweets and Urie. The Angels were blocking her from Raf while Mikki and Kabiria teased Gas about liking Angel food. He did not care, he enjoy the cooking.

The so-called love of his immortal life was sitting in a chair checking her blue nail polish. Sulfus took the Clone Raf's hand; she assumed if he planned to hurt her she would make him taste his own testicles.

The Devil placed a light kiss on Clone Raf's hand. The Clone blushed then she began to swell and expand ridiculously like a rubber balloon until she popped into white glitter.

The Angels and Devils all gasped and dropped their jaws. Has threw his had eaten plate over his head.

"The VETO killed Raf! " Sweets screamed.

"No, Sulfus killed Raf, sourheart I don't know if you'll be arrested or awarded for this." Cabale said, she sort of like a world without Raf to distract Sulfus.

"Angels wouldn't explode into stardust, Cabale!" Urie yelled.

Sulfus took deep breaths and ran out the room. He took flight and shot out the door. _That was never Raf_ Sulus thought. Blu was waiting on the school steps. The Devil dove at her with only a hair from her nose. His face was furious, almost feral like a beast. "Tell me where Raf is."

"First get rid of your phone, I take you and only you." Blu said, her words also meant she'd take him alone to her heart.

He pulled out a black horned-phone and smashed it with his foot. Sulfus flattened it to paste. That was barely what he'd do to whoever took his Raf.

Raf's wrists were shattered and tightly confined under manacles to a stalagmite. The throbbing in her head a result from her swelling black eye and busted jaw; these were trivial matters. Raf pulled her cracking hands through the manacles.

 _Sulfus cannot see me like this_ , Raf thought as she crawled towards her mother's glass coffin. _I'm not being vain, I know his temper and he'll tantrum into an inferno if he sees me._

Walking down the secret caves that hid under the school didn't amaze Sulfus. There was fuzz around his vision and he only wanted two things; the skulls of their enemies in his hands and Raf's arms around his neck.

 _He's not scared of what might be down there_ , Blu thought as she felt Sulfus fly beside her.

 _Mother, I know you've been lying still for a long, long time but I need your help. Please!_ Raf said with her telekinesis. The Angel wished she could fly but the feathers left on her spine were shriveled.

 _Sulfus will need someone to lean on after Raf is destroyed and if he never knows my entire part in this scheme I could give him my friendship…to start,_ Blu thought while holding a hand over her chest.

 _Stay focused until you find her and rip heads off after_ , Sulfus told himself.

Raf could not feel from her hand anymore but she weakly raised her bent arm to her mother's coffin. The drag across the jagged ground took a lot of her already. Raf ignored the screaming from her crushed body and reached for the magic she locked inside her soul. Raf conjured a mental image of the sealed glass around her mother shattering around the prisoned woman. Raf wished for the break and her escape with all her might but nothing escaped her. Raf prayed for her magic to release but her mind was blurring and she felt less of her actual body. Raf's arm fell to her side and she placed her forehead to the cold glass.

 _Forgive me, my daughter, but do not lose hope_ , Angelie said through her telekinesis.

"Sulfus, the insignificant acts I do are all part of a bigger plan to help my people. I may not know romance but I know how it feels to replace your own well being for those you care about." Blu said, they were approaching Raf's stalagmite.

"What are you rambling about?" Sulfus snapped.

Blu put her arm out and stopped them in mid flight. She showed Sulfus the red of her eyes and saw his consciousness drift out his ears. Blu put a hand tenderly under his chin.

"I wait for the day you do this willingly." Blu said as she pressed her lips onto his. By the command of her power Sulfus' arm went around her waist and grabbed a fist full of her hair.

Through her bloodshot eye Raf witnessed the Devil she loved kissing her abductor. If she had eaten anything she would've thrown up. The magic Raf had buried inside exploded from her aching chest in a blast of purple sound waves.


	4. Live not just Survive

Heaven Won't Take Me Back 3

The stony kiss from hypnotized Sulfus filled Blu's head with warm, cuddly fantasies. The pulsating waves of ear-shattering purple power coming from Raf sent them crashing against a wall.

Blu tried to cover her ears but the vibrations rocked her until she fell to the ground. Sulfus felt the pushes beating him against the cave and he did not care. He realized he couldn't fly against the force trying to knock him out so he clawed at the dirt. Sulfus was reminded of mountain climbing as he pressed on. He reached inside his soul for his secret strength to pull him further. He appeared more devilish when dipped down into her true power, darker and crueler and with a simple goal to smash anything in his way.

The horizontal climb was agonizing and his instincts to devour the source of difficulty kicked in. Sulfus' heart froze when he saw the center of the pulsing purple energy had a feminine body and long blonde hair. Raf, the Angel he loved, was hovering above ground without her wings out. It looked like the purple light was trying to escape through her mouth and eyes.

The sight sickened Sulfus but brought back sense in his mind that he cared for someone more than he cared for gore. Despite how the purple force ripped his sleeves and silver rings from his fingers he continued to pull himself toward the source of pain.

As a Devil kid he joyfully canon balled into pools of lava. The radiating force from the Angel's cosmic power felt a lot hotter and was nowhere near fun. Sulfus felt his fingernails peeling back as lifted himself up and touched the very tip of Raf's finger.

Everything went white.

Sulfus felt his head against the ground of the cave. He noticed there were broken florescent lights over his head. He looked around until he saw Raf's yellow hair spread out over her bleeding, shredded wings and bruised body. The Devil ran to the Angel and looked at every black and purple sore and whelp. His mouth went dry and he failed at speaking. He watched his tears drop on the face that was ravaged by real evil.

"Recover." Sulfus begged, he wouldn't let anyone else know about his secret ability to heal. It was the stuff of Angels, and this talent except for when it helped Raf humiliated him. He watched red fire energy engulf his hurt Raf and she slowly began to reform into the beautiful form he loved. Sulfus had to absorb the pain her body held, it wasn't as raw as the real attacks but the abundance in all the torture Raf went through swirled in his mind.

Raf felt her ribs reform and she took a deep breathe for the first time in days. She gasped for air and opened both eyes. She had the perfect sight; Sulfus was near her and his eyes were shining with the gentleness he reserved only for her.

The Angel laced her fingers through his and returned his stare with the same intensity.

"Sulfus, I love you." The Angel said pressing her lips to his. She thought he was taking his time to gingerly build up the romance but the Devil was barely pressing back.

"What is going on?" Sulfus asked as he stroked the fragile feathers sprouting from his love's back.

Raf would've told him everything about the mad plot however the cave they were in was beginning to crumble. "I'll tell you everything but first we have to get out of here." Raf said standing up. She wobbled and fell back into his arms. This made her happy until a rip in the stone beneath their feet broke apart.

The shortest touch and we cause an earthquake, Raf thought as she backed away from him. Sulfus looked at her with sadness in his eyes. The VETO was still in the universe and any touch between an Angel and a Devil was forbidden for the sake of peace.

Despite what disruption it caused the Earth Raf smiled at him and blew a kiss. Sulfus grinned at the act and bit the air with his fangs out.

"I know the way out, just follow me." Sulfus yelled over the rumbling.

"Okay!"

Raf flapped her aching wings; she'd had better days but wasn't going to wait out a cave in. Sulfus noticed the feeble flutter.

"Raf, wait, I can-"

"I can do this! Just don't touch me!" She was the most stubborn immortal he ever met. Even with the fading blisters and shadows under her eyes Raf was one-thousand-percent determination.

"Okay," Sulfus shrugged as he released a power that made him grow thirty feet taller. With his grander size the Devil held up the falling rock ceiling for Raf to run out to the stairs.

Raf bounced her legs and was ready to sprint when a hand grabbed her elbow. She had a blue fireball in her hand but stopped when she saw her birthmother's half opened eyes. Angelie stood in her broken glass coffin and Raf thought she'd never seen any human so stunning.

"What the hell?!" Sulfus roared from above them.

"Hello, Raf, let's go." Angelie said as she took Raf in her arms. She may have once been human but a gift to the saints was a modest ability of supernatural endurance. Angelie carried her teenage daughter to the stairs and ran up the bleak path. The ladies heard a major collapse and Raf gasped in fright until Sulfus, at his normal height, flew behind them. The Devil surpassed them to throw his shoulder against the door. He was aggregately surprised when an entrance split open into the Golden School not like a door but like a fire splitting apart material.

He watched at the two yellow haired ladies enter the hallway with him. Sulfus hovered over Raf, who was looking at the entrance and heard the debris coming toward the entrance. Before thinking, Raf expanded her wings to create a protective shield around Sulfus and her mother. The protection was thinner than he remembered but Sulfus knew this was the least she felt she could do after being rescued. The Angel ached as they waited for the dust to settle and when her absolutely could not take it anymore she blacked out.

Raf woke up on a piano. She was in a fancy room with a high ceiling, the golden walls painted with cherubs and pleasant garden party sequences. The Angel's halo shined bright and her wings were huge and strong. Her blouse was frilly white and loose like an adult Angel looked but she wore fitted blue pants over high-heeled boots. She felt lighter than air and totally complete as a person.

Across the marble floor there were flower petals of all shapes gathering at the walls. Her eyes stopped at the black figure in the shadow of the enormous bouquet. His amber eyes glower in the dark and as he walked towards her his black, ragged cape dragged over the petals. His horns were taller and twisted over his eyebrows and his wings looked sharper than she last checked. He was as gorgeous as ever with the red star on his face. The excessive buckles and spikes on his outfit called out for embrace. Raf darted as fast as her wings could take her to hug her arms around his neck.

Sulfus held her by her waist as she hovered over, his face in her hands. The Earth and all the planets and moons still spun around the sun. They traced the planes of one anothers' bodies while never looking away.


End file.
